happywarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mage (Class)
(Japanese: Magic User) The Mage is one of three available class archtypes in Happy Wars. The Mage uses Magic based attacks and enchants. Mages are used for ranged attacks RT, enchanting weapons A, area of effect attacks B, and highly damaging team skills Y. This gives Mages ranged attacks with some of the highest damage output abilities among the three classes. The Mage has very low health and very low defense, so be wary when using the Mage. Mages are often most effective behind the front lines enchanting teammates and using ranged attacks to help support the team in reaching the enemy castle and winning. There is also a new advanced class, the Zephyr, focused more on battlefield control and enemy manipulation, such as utilizing teleportation spells to swap places with enemies and cyclone traps to keep large clusters of foes in one spot. ' ' 'In-Game Level Attack:' These attack and magic attack powers are added to the weapon attack and magic attack power in game as the character levels up. The Level 1 attack and magic attack are the additional 50 attack and 100 magic attack shown when you equip a weapon. 'A Button Skills' All skills are enchantments. They hand out 5 XP if used on an ally. 'Fire Enchant' (Japanese: エンチャントファイヤ Enchant Fire) Great for enemies that are running away. It also has a random chance of dealing increased damage when damage is inflicted by an enchanted weapon. It also causes enemies to pause their current attack (i.e. A warrior is about to rush and bowl away your allies, you hit him with a fireball and he clumsily stops charging). Mages will fire slightly bigger fireballs (slightly more than un-enchanted shots) with the above effects. *Super Magic Shot: Bigger fireball that deals more damage and has a wider impact radius. 'Wind Enchant' (Japanese: エンチャントウィンド Enchant Wind) Has a high chance to stagger enemies backwards when damage is inflicted by an enchanted weapon ("Smash Power Up" buff increases the distance of the stagger). Mages will fire three wind shots with short range, but great spread. *Super Magic Shot: Bigger wind shots that deal more damage and staggers enemies longer. Longer range, but tighter spread. 'Lightning Enchant' (Japanese: エンチャントサンダー Enchant Thunder) Has a high chance to slow enemies down when damage is inflicted by an enchanted weapon. Mages fire a continuous bolt of lightning that will constantly drain AP as opposed to other shots. *Super Magic Shot: A powerful zap to target. Still only affects one person. Disables target for roughly one second. 'Ice Enchant' (Japanese: エンチャントアイス Enchant Ice) Has a low chance to freeze enemies in place when damage is inflicted by an enchanted weapon. Mages fire snowballs in an arc that have a higher chance to freeze enemies than physical attacks and is aimed in a similar fashion to Lightning Strike. *Super Magic Shot: Bigger snowball that affects a larger radius, but fires at a fixed angle. Similar to Fire's shot. 'B button skills' These skills are primarily area-of-effect skills. 'Lightning Strike' (Japanese: サンダーストライク Thunder Strike) An Area of Effect spell with a long range casting range. After cast, there is a two second delay before any possible damage can be inflicted. Enemies hit are either knocked away or staggered, depending on distance and if they were blocking. "Smash Power Up" buffs increases the distance that enemies are knocked away. 'Wind Trap' (Japanese: ウィンドトラップ Wind Trap) Set a single mine type trap on the ground that automatically deals damage to an enemy upon contact and throws them in a direction. Wind traps are visible by both allies and enemies as a blue or red circle, respectively. "Smash Power Up" buffs increases distance enemies are thrown. 'Magic Napalm' (Japanese: マジックナパーム Magic Napalm) Hold down to set remotely detonated explosives along the ground. They explode in the order in which they are placed upon release of the button. Magic Napalm damages and throws enemies. "Smash Power Up" buffs increases distance enemies are thrown. 'Blizzard' (Japanese: ブリザード Blizzard) A close range Area of Effect spell, damaging and potentially freezing all enemies around the mage. There is a delay before the spell is cast and can be interrupted before then. 'Shapeshift' (Japanese: トランスフォーム Transform) ' Shapeshift' lets you change into a rock, a mushroom, or a clump of grass. Sitting still on the map will make players indistinguishable from other plants and rocks. Players using Shapeshift will still appear on the mini-map, however.https://www.facebook.com/HappyWars/posts/761046243955264 'Y button skills' 'Tornado' (Japanese: トルネード Tornado) With between 4 and 8 other people in a V shape, the mage can create a large tornado to pick up and throw large groups of enemies for an instant kill. The size, power and duration of the tornado increases with more players participating. 'Lightning Arrows' (Japanese: ライトニングアロー Lightning Arrow) With between 1 and 8 other people in a line, the mage can cause all participating players to launch a hail of magical arrows to deal a large scale attack. Participants are able aim the arrows independently. More participants do not or increase the duration or the Team Skill. When used with bot players, the initiator will control where they aim. 'Meteor Storm' (Japanese: メテオストーム Meteor Storm) With between 3 and 8 other people in an X shape, the mage can start a Meteor Strike, dropping large fireballs on enemy players for massive Area of Effect damage. More participating players increases the power, frequency, and duration of the Meteor Strike. 'Tips' *The Mage class can a bit difficult to manage at first. However, the mage is a class that can be very powerful once you have the right gear. Initially, it’s the class with the lowest HP and tends to exhaust its AP quite frequently. *You may find the mage skills difficult to learn at first. If that’s the case, play the game in Training mode to get the hang of it. During gameplay, you will generally learn two A button skills. Get yourself acquainted with all four mage Enchant Skills. *Try to join a cleric's Sacred Song skill. Your AP will recover rapidly for its duration allowing for a lot of magic attacks. *Try to be with a group of people when using the Mage. The more people involved, the more power is available. *Unlike the other two classes, mages cannot block. Do not melee unless you are sure your foe cannot strike back (Fire and Ice are the best enchantments for a melee strategy). *While enchanted, press RT and A at the same time to unleash a more powerful, ranged attack based on your current weapon enchantment. It consumes much more AP, but is useful for dealing increased damage, a larger affected area, or status effects when in a intense situation. For example, a single big snow ball can freeze an entire Group Rush in place. *Unless you equip Skill+ buffs, Lightning Strike is the initial B skill assigned to the Mage. The A skill will vary each time you start a match. *Enchant Skills gives you some extra points if you cast them upon your allies, and if you cast an enchantment on a fellow Warrior or Cleric, they may be grateful for your blessing! *Here are some starter buffs: Magic Attack Up, Max AP Up, AP Recovery Up, Conserve AP, and Shorten Cooldown. *Mages are the only class that cannot use a shield and therefore, cannot block. Because of this, Mages should stay behind the frontlines as they are the most vulnerable class in the game. How to effectively use all mage skills *Fire Enchant: Does more damage and longer range. Not very different from normal magic, save for the fact you can stop enemy actions via melee as well. *Wind Enchant: Good for spamming and keeping foes back, despite pitiful range. *Lightning Enchant: Hold down to slow down enemies and constantly damage them. Deals damage instantly with a slight delay in between damage instances. Aim for multiple enemies to maximize effectiveness. Continuously tapping the fire button will reduce the delay between damage instances as well as the amount of AP used, which increases overall damage against single targets, but decreases in effectiveness against multiple targets. *Ice Enchant: Must hold down to aim. Very tricky to handle, but once mastered can be your deadliest tool. *Lightning Strike: Use to destroy ballistas on castle gates quickly. Great Blizzard alternative to attack from a distance. *Wind Trap: Place around spots where enemies will often go (towers, cannons, etc.). *Magic Napalm: Very deadly if used ahead of time and detonated from a distance for avoiding finding the locations. *Blizzard: Use in crowds. Deadly if spammed. *Tornado: This can be moved, so move it towards areas with lots of enemies. *Lightning arrows: Launch a close range from gate to maul the gate. Otherwise, use close to (and facing) the frontlines to hinder (or even stop) the enemy advance. Because of it's arc, it is also effective against the structures atop the castle. *Meteor storm: Use where there are crowds or points of common interest. A fully comprehensive Mage guide can be found here: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=364717321 'Mage Items' *''Mage Weapons'' *''Mage Armor'' *''Mage Helmets'' *''Accessories'' 'Gallery' HappyWars Cleric1.jpg HappyWarsCleric2.jpg hwmage.jpg Th (1).jpg|The Mage's Lightning Strike th (3).jpg|The Mage's Lightning Strike. thCAHHWXUI.jpg|The Mage's Lightning Arrows. thCAK81YZ4.jpg|The Mage's Tornado thCATWBS9A.jpg|The Mage's Meteor Storm mage1-300x187.jpg|The Mage's Fireball Attack 'References' ja:魔法使い(クラス) Category:Classes Category:Mage Category:Skills